10 Hints for Life
by Clo32
Summary: Parce que la vie est trop dure pour ne pas vivre certains moments - Traduction de Madame Bonbons


**L'histoire appartient à **_**Madame Bonbons**_** et les personnages sont à JKR. Je ne fais que traduire, je ne possède rien, James n'a pas voulu quitter Lily pour moi.**

**Enjoy =)**

_**1. Ça fait mal d'aimer quelqu'un et de ne pas être aimé en retour. Mais ce qui est douloureux est d'aimer quelqu'un et de ne jamais trouver le courage de dire à cette personne ce que tu ressens.**_

Tu essais de lui dire en Potions, quand elle te sourit pour ce qu'il te semble être la première fois, et tu as l'impression d'entendre ton cœur chanter comme le plus beau des oiseaux. Mais l'instant est passé avant que tu n'ais rassemblé ton courage

La vérité, c'est que tu agis comme un idiot à partir du moment où une certaine Lily Evans est dans les parages. Ta main se retrouve inévitablement dans tes cheveux dès qu'elle s'approche à moins de deux mètres. Ça ne joue vraiment pas en ta faveur, mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tout particulièrement quand elle porte sa jolie jupe et que tu peux voir ses jambes galbées. (Tu es un garçon après tout).

La fois où tu réessaies, vous êtres tous les deux en train de faire vos devoirs, devant le feu de la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Tu lèves la tête pour la voir te regarder et ta main vient encore dans tes cheveux. Elle a de nouveau les yeux sur sa feuille le temps que tu rassembles ton courage.

Il y a des fois où tu ne sais pas pourquoi on t'a envoyé à Gryffondor en première année, alors que tu n'es même pas capable de dire à la fille que tu aimes ce que tu ressens. Bien sûr, tu sais qu'elle ne t'aime pas. (Mais tu es toujours porté par l'espoir fou que peut-être un jour, elle verra l'erreur de cette décision).

Le jour vient où tu décides juste d'être un homme et de lui dire. Vous patrouillez ensemble et tu laisses échapper un "Tu sors avec moi, Evans ?"

Elle rit. C'est une véritable preuve de ton amour pour elle quand tu penses que c'est le plus beau rire que tu n'ais jamais entendu, même quand s'il résonne avec amertume.

– Non, Potter. Je ne t'aime pas.

– Oh, allez Lily. Tu sais que tu m'aimes.

(Stupide, stupide, stupide).

– Non, Potter. Non. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'apprécie pas. Je te hais.

Elle s'est tournée et te fusille des yeux. Pendant une minute, tu la crois, mais tu es James Potter, et tu sais (enfin, tu penses) qu'aucune femme peut être assez folle pour ne pas t'aimer.

Tu ris.

– Tu peux le croire Lily, mais pas moi. Tu m'aimes. Tout comme je t'aime.

Voilà, tu l'as dit. Même si ce n'est pas de la meilleure façon possible, tu sais que c'est mieux que les gens sachent ce que tu ressens, plutôt que de cacher tes émotions.

Ça fait mal de savoir qu'elle ne t'aime pas, mais tu sais aussi que ce n'est rien comparé à la semaine dernière, quand tu débattais avec toi-même pour savoir si oui ou non, tu allais lui dire. Savoir que tu as fait le bon choix atténue un peu la douleur.

Même quand elle part.

_**2. Une chose triste dans la vie, c'est quand tu rencontres quelqu'un qui représente beaucoup pour toi, et que tu apprends à la fin que ça n'a jamais rien voulu dire et que tu dois lâcher prise.**_

Tu rencontres Rogue l'été avant que tu ne reçoives ta lettre de Poudlard. Il est le seul petit garçon de l'Impasse du Tailleur, et il est ton premier ami sorcier.

Mais petit à petit, il change. Tu as des tas d'excuses quand il commence à dire des choses sur la pureté du sang et sur certaines personnes qui te rendent mal à l'aise.

Tu t'étais déjà faite interpellée avec ce mot plusieurs fois avant. Mais jamais par lui. Tu pensais qu'il était peut-être différent, même si tu l'avais déjà entendu traiter quelqu'un de Sang-de-Bourbe avant.

Ce mot, qui sortit de sa bouche, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. En réalité, ce fut plus comme un gigantesque bloc de béton.

Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'était que pendant un moment, tu avais eu un faible pour lui. Tu avais rêvé de partager un appartement avec lui en travaillant au ministère.

Ce mot bannit tous les rêves que tu avais eus. Le petit garçon mignon, passionné, adorable, de l'impasse du Tailleur s'était transformé en un cruel et fourbe jeune homme qui traînait avec des gens qui voulaient devenir les camarades de Voldemort.

– Lily, je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça ! s'écrit-il après toi, alors que tu t'éloignes de lui et que tu commences à marcher dans la direction opposée.

Tu entends le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher et tu te retournes.

– Tu as voulu le dire. C'est ça le truc. Et je ne peux plus te regarder comme avant. Donc maintenant, laisse-moi seule, Rogue, lui dis-tu froidement.

Parce que c'est vrai.

– Si Potter n'était pas un tel idiot...

– Non Sev, ne l'utilise pas comme une excuse. Tu as été cruel avec moi, quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais été, et ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait dire ce mot. Donc arrête ! l'interrompis-tu.

Tu es proche des larmes maintenant et elles menacent de rouler sur tes joues. Tu n'as jamais perdu un ami jusqu'à présent, excepté Pétunia, ce qui ne compte pas vraiment.

Tu dois reconnaître que peut-être, juste peut-être, tu as une vie différente devant toi. Donc tu le laisses partir, tu t'éloignes et sans jamais te retourner.

_**3. Les meilleurs amis sont ceux avec qui tu peux rester assis sur la balançoire, sans jamais dire un mot et puis t'en aller avec le sentiment que c'est la meilleure conversation que tu n'ais jamais eue.**_

Tu as les meilleurs amis qu'un gars pourrait souhaiter avoir. Parce que tu peux vraiment dire que tu es ami avec un loup-garou, avec un garçon timide qui, le plus souvent, fait les meilleurs choix qu'on n'ait jamais fait, avec un gars pour lequel tu pourrais mourir et qui, la plupart du temps, sait ce que tu penses. Vous êtes les Maraudeurs et personne ne connaît la force de vos liens.

Quand tu t'assois sur ton lit après une autre dispute avec Lily, Remus arrive et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Sirius vient aussi et vous êtes tous là, allongés en silence pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures. Sauf Peter qui ronfle de son côté de la pièce.

Sirius et toi, vous vous lancez la balle de tennis moldue que vous aviez trouvée par-là, les bruits réguliers de la balle arrivant dans la main de l'autre réconfortaient ton âme lasse.

Peter est réveillé maintenant et il regarde par la fenêtre, contemplant la nuit noire.

Tu ne sais pas si tu dois dire quelque chose ou s'ils veulent aller dormir, mais tu aimes le confort que ce silence t'apporte. C'est déjà arrivé avant mais à chaque fois, l'un d'entre vous avait commencé à parler du prochain match de Quidditch ou de quelque chose d'autre. Même si, ça ne te manque pas vraiment cette fois.

Après un moment, tu te lèves et ils font de même, Sirius te donnant une tape dans le dos avant que vous ne descendiez dîner.

Tu penses que l'amitié n'est pas seulement des mots et des discussions, mais c'est aussi affronter la vie ensemble, et les meilleures amitiés en sortent plus fortes que jamais. Tu commences aussi à penser que le silence ne te dérange pas, parce que bizarrement, il te semble que c'était presque aussi bien que n'importe quelle autre conversation que vous aviez eu avant.

_**4. C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on a jusqu'à ce qu'on le perde, mais c'est aussi vrai qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on rate jusqu'à ce que ça arrive.**_

Vous entrez dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main, et cela prend un petit moment avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

Tu peux sentir James sourire à côté de toi et tu sais que tu dois aussi avoir un grand sourire sur le visage.

Bien sûr, vous n'attendez pas longtemps avant d'entendre l'étouffement collectif auquel vous vous étiez préparés. Le fait que toi, Lily Evans, ait dit oui à James Potter semble choquer toute l'école et ils ne peuvent pas s'en remettre. (Tu penses toujours que tu es peut-être dans un rêve). Un murmure s'élève, jusqu'à devenir un véritable bourdonnement et tu jures que tu peux voir Dumbledore échanger quelques Gallions avec Sirius qui vient de courir jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

Tu te tournes pour voir James qui vient juste de s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors et tu lui souris alors qu'il glousse aux idioties de Sirius.

Tu t'assois à côté de lui et il t'embrasse sur la joue. Un "awww" de la taille d'un camion massif vient des filles de la salle.

Pour la première fois, (en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois si tu es honnête avec toi-même), tu réalises à quel point tu es chanceuse et à quel point tu étais stupide de rejeter James tout ce temps.

Tu manquais quelque chose que tu n'abandonneras jamais.

Et c'est mieux que tout ce que tu aurais pu avoir avec Rogue, parce que c'est parfait et vrai.

_**5. Il suffit d'une minute pour avoir un crush, d'une heure pour apprécier une personne et d'un jour pour aimer quelqu'un – mais il faut une vie entière pour oublier.**_

Tu ne peux pas te souvenir exactement du moment où tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était l'espace d'un instant, tu te le sais très bien, mais cela fait si longtemps que tu as oublié quand c'est arrivé et puis c'est arrivé dans ta vie, c'est tout.

Tu as essayé de l'oublier pendant les vacances d'été après ta quatrième année. (Ça n'a pas marché). Tu as essayé de passer à autre chose en cinquième année. (Ça n'a pas marché).

Tu sais que tu l'aimes. Tu as parlé d'elle à Sirius pendant plus de cinq heures, un jour, et il semble que tu ne puisses pas la faire sortir de ta tête.

C'est drôle que tu l'aimes pour quelque chose de simple, comme son shampoing (citron), mais tu ne peux pas la sortir de ta tête. Ça ne devrait pas être si dire, te répètes-tu, mais en fait, si.

Parce qu'au plus profond de toi, tu sais qu'elle est LA fille, et qu'il n'y a aucun argument à y opposer. Tu seras avec elle pour toujours ou jamais. Ce ne sera personne d'autre.

Et tu t'en fiches.

_**6. Ne regardes pas les apparences, elles peuvent décevoir. Ne regardes pas la richesse, même ça, ça disparaît. Va avec quelqu'un qui te fait sourire parce qu'il suffit d'un sourire pour qu'un jour sombre s'illumine.**_

Tu as eu quelques mauvaises relations avec les garçons.

Il y a eu Amos Diggory, le beau septième année, l'année de tes BUSEs. C'était la véritable coqueluche de Poudlard. Le capitaine de Quidditch qui avait des cheveux bruns ondulés, des magnifiques yeux bleus et un corps à se damner. Il s'était révélé être une personne détestable dans un corps magnifique et en moins de quatre mois, il t'avait jeté parce que tu ne voulais pas aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Tu le giflas.

Le riche Caradoc Dearborn fut le suivant. Il n'était pas aussi beau qu'Amos mais il était gentil, te payant toujours un repas et une bièraubeurre chez Madame Rosmerta. Il t'avait même acheté une magnifique robe noire pour que tu puisses la porter à la soirée de son père. Mais il n'y eut pas de soirée. Le père de Caradoc avait perdu toute sa fortune et Caradoc se transforma un voleur, un menteur, un manipulateur. Tu le quittas avant de pouvoir être blessée et tu lui rendis la robe. Caradoc récupéra moins de la moitié de ce qu'elle lui avait coûté quand il la vendit.

Ce n'est qu'avec James Potter que tu décides ce que tu veux. L'apparence et l'argent ne sont pas importants. Tu veux quelqu'un qui te fasse rire, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Tu ne veux pas d'un magnifique Amos Diggory ou d'un Caradoc Dearborn, mais tu veux un James Potter. James Potter, avec son sourire attachant et ses dents de travers, sa myopie et sa fine silhouette, vraiment musclée en réalité mais bien trop maigre pour être qualifié de sexy. Tu le veux.

– Mon dieu, James, tu dois lire ça. Il y a eu des massacres de moldus. Merlin, c'est horrible, lui dis-tu au petit-déjeuner, un matin.

Il lit rapidement l'article et le plie en deux, le posant à côté de lui.

– Ils vont l'attraper, Lily, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tu ne parviens pas à sourire.

Il se tourne vers Sirius et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. La seconde d'après, tu lèves les yeux pour voir la Grande Salle en tumulte. Tous les Serpentards, comme Rookwood et Avery, essayent d'embrasser les professeurs et ils leur chantent des sérénades. Mulciber essaye de chanter un karaoké lascif de la nouvelle chanson des Beatles à McGonagall, rien que ça !

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rire devant cette scène, et c'est grâce à _James Potter._

(Il a toujours été capable de te faire rire).

Mais vraiment, que pourrais-tu vouloir d'autre ? Il te fait rire quand tu es triste, il te fait profiter de la vie quand tout ce que tu veux, c'est t'enrouler en boule et manger une glace. Il te fait sourire.

_**7. Rêve de ce que tu veux rêver, va là où tu veux aller, sois que tu veux être. Parce que tu n'as qu'une seule vie et qu'une seule chance de faire tout ce que tu veux.**_

Tu veux aller en Afrique. Tu as toujours voulu y aller. Alors tu lui dis.

– Tu veux aller en Afrique, James, vraiment ?

Tu acquiesces et tu lui dis que tu veux aussi voler jusqu'à la lune, tu veux avoir une maison avec _au moins_ cinq enfants d'elle et avec un immense jardin de rose derrière.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment si elle doit te croire. Mais elle te regarde dans les yeux (quelque chose qui fait que ton cœur ait toujours des ratés, quelque chose que tu n'admettras jamais parce que tu es un homme après tout) et elle voit que tu dis la vérité.

Alors elle hoche la tête et dit :

– Eh bien, je veux aussi aller en Afrique. Alors allons-y.

Elle rajoute qu'elle veut lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque (un exploit impossible) et elle aussi veut voir une maison avec au moins 5 enfants de toi, mais avec un jardin de _tulipes_ derrière la maison, pas des roses. Les roses sont trop clichées, dit-elle.

Et elle n'ajoute rien, mais vous savez tous les deux que Voldemort est chaque jour plus puissant, et vous ne savez pas combien de temps vous avez, mais vous voulez passer le plus de temps possible avec l'autre.

Parce que vous n'avez qu'une vie et que vous voulez tous les deux la vivre à fond.

_**8. Toujours te mettre à la place des autres. Si ça te fait mal, ça blesse probablement l'autre aussi.**_

Tu peux te rappeler la première fois que tu as vraiment compris James Potter. Tu étais en train de lui crier dessus (la troisième fois de la journée) et tu avais vu la douleur dans ses yeux quand tu avais fait un commentaire particulièrement méchant à propos de ses parents.

Ce n'est que quand Sirius vient te dire que ses parents venaient de mourir la semaine précédente d'une maladie rare, que tu réalises que tu étais complètement à côté de la plaque.

Et tu te sens terriblement mal. Parce que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui avais dit (tu ne le penses jamais), et tu sais ce que ça fait, de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, on venait juste de de diagnostiquer ta mère comme atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer et ton père était mort un an auparavant.

Alors tu t'excuses et tu lui fais comprendre que tu n'as jamais pensé ce que tu disais, et que tu es vraiment désolée pour lui.

Tu penses que c'est sans doute un nouveau départ, quand tu te laisses glisser contre le mur pour t'asseoir à côté de lui et que les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Tu pleures avec lui, parce qu'il n'est plus la personne que tu croyais qu'il était, et ce James ne mérite pas de perdre ses parents à 17 ans. (Parce que ce James est bien plus sensible que tu l'imaginais).

Et tu réalises que juger les gens est une erreur à ne pas faire dans la vie (Dieu sait que tu l'as fait bien trop souvent dans le passé) et tu fais le vœu de toujours réussir à te mettre à la place des autres, peu importe qui ils sont.

Parce que leur vie pourrait être horrible et tu pourrais ne pas le savoir.

_**9. Un mot de trop peut être le début d'une dispute. Un mot cruel peut ruiner une vie. Un mot opportun peut faire déstresser. Mais un mot gentil peut guérir et réconforter.**_

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te vanter devant elle. Elle commence juste à être ton amie et il faut que tu ruines tout pour avoir l'air cool. Elle t'ignore pendant un moment et vous repartez dans des disputes que vous pensiez avoir laissées derrière vous. Mais vous dépassez tous les deux ça.

Elle se recroqueville comme un morceau de parchemin qu'on froisse quand elle entend Rogue la traiter de...de... de ce mot, et tu sais que Lily Evans ne peut plus y faire face. Ce n'est pas comme quand Rogue et elle étaient amis ; cela fait longtemps qu'il l'a insultée avec ce mot horrible pour la première fois, mais tu sais que ça lui fait toujours mal.

Pendant un moment, Lily se replie sur elle-même. Il te semble qu'elle a perdu son objectif de bien faire partout.

Tu ne peux pas avoir cette pensée. (Parce que tu as besoin de la Lily Evans dont tu es tombé amoureux et qui t'aime aussi).

Et lentement, elle revient à la vie. Et cette fois, sa carapace est plus épaisse qu'avant.

– Allez, Evans, on doit aller en Potions, lui fais-tu remarquer en te levant de la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle.

Elle est encore en train de manger un morceau de bacon mais tu lui voles.

Elle te lance un regard moqueur et tu lui réponds avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, mettant le morceau de bacon dans ta bouche avec qu'elle ne puisse le reprendre.

Elle se lève et te suit, te donnant des coups de poing dans ton bras qu'elle vient d'attraper.

– J'étais en train de manger, James, te réprimande-t-elle, pour la forme.

– Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu vas grossir si tu manges trop, Chérie, et alors il n'y aura plus de belle Lily Evans.

Elle rougit et tu te demandes si c'est vraiment la première fois que tu lui dis qu'elle est jolie. (Mais elle mérite qu'on lui dise chaque jour et tu décides de le faire à partir de maintenant).

Vous passez plus de temps ensemble et vous commencez à percevoir le pouvoir que les mots ont sur votre vie. Parce qu'ils peuvent en briser certains et en rapprocher d'autres, et surtout, ils ne peuvent pas être retirés.

_**10. L'Amour commence avec un sourire, grandit avec un baiser et finit avec des larmes. Quand tu es née, tu pleurais et tous autour de toi souriaient. Vis ta vie de façon à ce que qu'à ta mort, tu sois celle qui sourit tandis que les autres autour de toi pleurent.**_

Tu te souviens quand tu as pensé pour la première fois que peut-être tu l'aimais. Il t'a souri, d'un vrai et authentique sourire qui t'a réchauffé le cœur et qui t'a dit que oui, il t'aimait.

Et quand vous vous êtes embrassés pour la première fois, tu as réalisé que tu voulais passer toute ta vie avec lui, et que peu importait ce que les autres pensaient. (Et pour la première fois de ta vie, tu étais furieuse d'avoir eu autant d'orgueil).

Tu pleures quand tu vois l'éclair de lumière verte alors que tu te tiens en haut de l'escalier. Il est mort, James, le mari que tu aimes plus que tout, excepté Harry.

Tu entends le bruit sourd qu'il fait en tombant par terre, une éternité après que tu ais vu la lumière verte. Et tu commences à gémir alors que tu serres Harry contre toi et tu cours te réfugier dans la chambre. Harry commence à pleurer aussi et tu sais que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. C'est le moment où tu dois faire ce que James aurait voulu que tu fasses. Tu dois te battre.

Mais ce n'est pas facile. Une partie de toi est partie, morte, et tu ne sais pas si tu peux t'en remettre.

Ce sont les pleurs d'Harry, maintenant des gémissements, qui te ramènent vers le présent. Il n'y aucune issue, réalises-tu. Tu ne t'es pas seulement condamnée, toi, mais tu as aussi condamnée ton fils à la mort.

– Harry, je suis désolée. Je t'aime, lui murmures-tu, le berçant dans des bras avant de le mettre dans son lit d'enfant.

Tu peux entendre Voldemort monter les escaliers, prenant son temps parce qu'il sait qu'il a gagné. Il veut seulement te torturer un peu plus longtemps.

Mais a-t-il vraiment gagné ? Il a une peur maladive de l'amour et c'est la seule chose que tu as en toi. Dumbledore a toujours dit que l'amour pouvait tout vaincre. Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible de contrer un Sort de la Mort, mais tu pourrais aussi bien te sacrifier pour Harry. Tu ne vois pas rien d'autre qui fasse que tu puisses être heureuse de mourir. Tu commences à pleurer parce que tu sais que tu vas laisser ton garçon chéri, à moitié toi et à moitié James, l'une des meilleures choses qui ne te soient jamais arrivées.

Et alors il entre dans la chambre, poussant la porte sur le côté avec un léger mouvement de baguette et il avance vers toi comme un lion vers sa proie.

Tu te tiens debout face à lui et la seule chose que laquelle tu te concentres est sa baguette. Ça va venir bientôt, tu le sais, et tu es prête.

Il te dit quelque chose et tu lui réponds, comme si tu étais en pilote automatique.

Harry pleure toujours et tu veux juste le serrer dans tes bras et lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais tu ne peux pas, parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

Alors tu dis à Voldemort que tu ne te pousseras pas, et qu'il devra te tuer d'abord.

Il te fusille des yeux et pour une raison inconnue, tu commences à sourire. Tu l'as contrarié. Et tu t'en fiches. (Car qu'est-ce qui peut être une meilleure façon de mourir que de mourir pour quelqu'un qu'on aime ?).

Il lève sa baguette et tu vois ses lèvres bouger, et puis l'éclair de lumière verte, mais tu t'en fiches. Tu es morte pour protéger ton fils et tu as vécu ta vie.

Et Harry pleure et tu souris.


End file.
